Past and Now
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Dulu dan sekarang adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Haizaki terjebak di masa lalu, walau ia sangat ingin melupakannya. / Maaf kalau summary dan isi tidak nyambung. / Setelah sekian lama, saya kembali ke fandom ini.


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, beberapa EYD tidak sesuai, M untuk penggambaran dan bahasa

* * *

"Shogo~" seorang pria berambut pirang merangkul Haizaki dari belakang.

Haizaki menatapnya tajam, "Mau apa kau, hah?" nadanya tidak bersahabat.

Pria itu tersenyum miring, "Walau kita sudah melakukan _itu_ berkali-kali pun, kau tetap saja ya tidak bisa nurut padaku?"

Haizaki melepas tangan pria itu, "Aku hanya bekerja Nash. Itu hanya sekedar pekerjaan." ia berjalan menjauh dari meja bar tempat ia duduk tadi menuju ke balkon besar di ruangan itu. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Nash mengikutinya, "Kalau begitu, malam ini bekerjalah lagi untukku." ia mengambil batang rokok dari mulut Haizaki dan menghisapnya.

Haizaki tidak ambil pikir masalah rokok itu. Tanggannya meraih saku belakang untuk mengambil rokok lainnya sebelum–

 _'_ _Cup–'_ Nash mencium bibirnya sekilas, "Datanglah ke tempat biasa malam ini. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaanmu," katanya dengan seulas senyum miring, sebelum kembali menyelipkan rokok itu pada mulut Haizaki.

" _Che._ " Haizaki mendecih kesal. Kalau ini bukan karena pekerjaan, ia tidak akan mau melakukan _hal itu_ dengan Nash. Pria brengsek yang kurang lebih mengingatkannya pada–

" _Ck!_ " Haizaki mengepalkan kuat tangannya. Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini malah harus teringat _dia_? Sial. Haizaki tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya masih mengingat _orang itu_.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang tadi sempat terbesit, Haizaki memutuskan untuk masuk dan mungkin akan segera melakukan pekerjaannya, pemuas nafsu.

...

Dengan sedikit kasar, Haizaki membuka pintu di depannya.

"Oya? Baru jam segini dan kau sudah datang? Sebegitu inginnya kah kau bersetubuh denganku?" Nash melempar senyum miring.

Haizaki menutup dan mengunci pintunya, "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Semakin lama jam aku bersetubuh denganmu, semakin mahal juga kau membayarku."

Nash menaruh kertas yang ia pegang, "Kalau kau mau dibayar lebih tinggi, kau bisa menjadi milikku. Apa pun yang kau minta akan kuberikan." ia menumpu dagunya.

Haizaki balas tersenyum miring, "Heh. Jangan bercanda." ia mengambil handuk, "Kalau tetap dipekerjaan ini aku bisa mendapat uang lebih banyak dan bisa merasakan banyak tubuh lainnya." ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, "Aku mandi dulu," sambungnya.

Ujung bibir Nash turun, pandangan matanya serius menatap arah Haizaki tadi. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain seutuhnya." lalu ia kembali melihat kertas yang sempat ia pegang tadi.

.

.

.

Haizaki keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggul ke bawahnya. Handuk kecil lain ia usapkan pada rambutnya yang basah.

"Sedang apa kau?" Haizaki duduk di ujung kasur, dekat dengan kursi Nash.

Nash mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam Bahasa Inggris di laptopnya, "Bekerja."

Keadaan hening sebentar. Haizaki terus-menerus melihat ke arah Nash. "Ada apa? Ingin cepat-cepat bermain, eh?" sahut Nash yang tahu sedang diperhatikan oleh Haizaki.

Kesal, Haizaki menghampiri Nash. Ia mendorong Nash sehingga laki-laki pirang itu menyender pada kepala sofa. Menaikkan satu kakinya di antara kaki Nash, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Nash, "Kau tahu kan ini bukan tempat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?" nadanya rendah.

Nash tersenyum miring lagi, "Kalau begitu bangun _mood_ ku,"

Diam beberapa saat, Haizaki mulai menempelkan bibir mereka. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik kecil rambut belakang Nash dan ia menekankan miliknya di perut Nash.

Dalam pangutan, Nash menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia tambah menekan kepala Haizaki agar ciuman mereka mendalam.

Merasa cukup, Nash menjauhkan bibir mereka. Ia menjilat sekilas bibir Haizaki, "Oke, kau menang."

Ia berdiri dan mengarahkan tubuh mereka ke kasur lalu mendorong jatuh Haizaki ke atas kasur. "Karena ini belum terlalu malam, kita akan melakukannya sebanyak mungkin, Shogo." Nash membuka kemejanya, seringai masih setia menempel di bibirnya.

Haizaki balas menyeringai, "Ingat dengan tambahan bayaranku Nash."

Nash mendekti Haizaki, "Itu bukan masalah besar." dan kembali, bibir mereka bersentuhan.

...

"Ngh..," Haizaki mengusap sebelah matanya. Terdengar bunyi air mengalir dan ia langsung tahu kalau Nash sedang mandi.

Melirik jam, 06:30. Ah, sudah pagi ternyata.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam, di mana ia bekerja menjadi sebuah alat pemuas nafsu untuk Nash. Ya pekerjaannya adalah memuaskan laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki mana saja yang bisa membayarnya.

Ia tidak terlalu peduli kalau badannya dimasuki siapa pun–dengan catatan harus membayarnya kemudian, karena dari awal juga ia memang menyukai laki-laki. _Toh_ ia tidak akan hamil ini.

Omong-omong, sebenarnya ia hanya menyukai satu laki-laki dari saat ia SMP. Orang yang sama brengseknya seperti Nash, orang yang sadis dan melakukan apapun yang orang itu suka pada tubuhnya, orang yang membuatnya tergila-gila, orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan tulus untuk yang pertama kali, orang yang selalu ada dipikirannya, orang yang sangat amat ia cintai, orang yang––sudah lama meninggalkannya.

Ya, bisa dibilang satu-satunya alasan Haizaki mau bersetubuh dengan Nash karena Nash mirip dengan orang itu. Hanya sebagai pelampiasan, bisa dibilang.

Ah omong-omong _orang itu_ Nijimura Shuuzo.

Nijimura bilang padanya kalau sementara ia akan pergi ke Amerika untuk menjaga _Tou-san_ nya yang sedang sakit, karena satu-satunya pilihan terbaik adalah berobat di Amerika, katanya.

 _'_ _Aku akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.'_

Tersenyum miring, Haizaki bahkan sudah lupa janji itu dibuat berapa tahun yang lalu. Sembilan? Atau sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Apakah pengobatan di negara maju seperti itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama?

 _'_ _Kriet,'_ suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka terdengar. Haizaki kembali ke alam nyata.

Haizaki mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, " _Ara_?" nada Nash terlihat sedikit kaget. "Tidak biasanya kau sudah bangun jam segini."

"Hmm," Haizaki hanya membalas dengan gumaman malas.

Nash mengampirinya dan memberikan kecupan, " _Mornin'._ Kau bisa mandi kalau begitu. Uangnya akan kutinggalkan seperti biasa, aku harus segera ke kantor."

Haizaki berdiri, "Hmm, taruh saja seperti biasa."

Sudahlah, Haizaki sudah tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan nasib hubungannya dengan Nijimura yang bahkan sebenarnya belum diakhiri. Persetan dengan janji yang Nijimura buat. Haizaki sudah muak.

" _Jya_ ," Nash yang sudah berpakaian rapih mengusap rambut tidur Haizaki, "Aku pergi," lalu mengecup bibir Haizaki singkat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

Haizaki melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia tidak tahu hari ini harus kemana, yang pasti ia tidak akan ke bar dulu. Karena walau ia bilang tidak apa melayani Nash, tapi ia juga bisa merasakan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya setelah dihantam lebih dari tiga kali dalam waktu semalam oleh laki-laki brengsek itu.

Haizaki hanya terus melangkahkan kakinya, kemana pun supaya ia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya. Sampai setibanya di sebuah kuil–

"Shogo?"

Haizaki menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya sedikit membelak, tak percaya dengan apa yang ditampilkan matanya. "Shu-Shuuzo?"

TBC

Umm...masih ada yang ingat saya? Aaa– Saya sudah lamaaaa sekali tidak mampir ke _fandom_ ini, saya harap masih ada beberapa dari kalian yang ingat.. /pluk  
Hmm hmm.. Saya kembali dengan membawakan NijiHaiNash! Saya belum tahu sih kelanjutannya akan jadi gimana, bahkan _pairing_ utamanya saja saya belum putuskan. _Well_ , saya harap kalian yang membaca tidak berharap terlalu banyak karena saya takut php-in kalian TwT  
Jadi...terima kasih sudah membaca! Lanjutannya-yangentahkapandi _publish_ nya- mohon ditunggu!


End file.
